Victor Stecker-Epps
Victor Stecker-Epps is a spy and villain who appeared in the American TV series, "Burn Notice". He is portrayed by Canadian actor, Michael Shanks who is best known for his role as Dr. Daniel Jackson in the long-running Canadian/American sci-fi series "Stargate SG-1" and would later go on to play drug dealer/criminal David Fleming in the Canadian TV series "Flashpoint". Biography Originally a spy for the CIA, Victor presumably led a decorated career and was married with a wife and four year old son. He was stationed in Mexico with his family but tragedy struck when Victor's wife and son were both killed in an explosion. Furthermore, Victor was burned that same day and managed to get back to the United States where Carla Baxter approached him with an offer to join the Organization for operations focusing solely on Miami. Later, after joining the Organization, Victor learnt that Carla was solely responsible for his family dying and secretly began vowing to destroy the group from within. During his time, Victor wrangled burned spy Michael Westen into stealing a sniper rifle from a Miami loading dock under the threat of harming Westen's family and friends if he didn't agree to the job. As a rogue operator, Victor orchestrated bombing deaths of various operatives, including sniper Bill Johnson and a failed attempt on Michael's life. He also eliminated Cayman Islands Bank Manager Gustavo to prevent Michael from accessing information to his intended assassin and replaced him with a hired gun, who fell to his death from a parking garage. Victor also attempted to kill Michael with an explosion at his loft but Michael survived thanks to his instincts and also compiled blackmail materials on Carla as part of an operation to reach her superiors. In the Burn Season 2 finale episode, "Lesser Evil", Michael successfully subdued Victor in the Men's bathroom at a Miami Municipal Courthouse, Michael convinced Victor to join him to beat Carla at her own game. Shortly after offering to protect Victor long enough to get to the bottom of his burn notice, Victor assisted Michael throughout the day to facilitate his escape from The Machine's operatives. Fiona found free time to use the C4 she bought from an arms dealer to stop their pursuers. Victor then developed some respect for Fiona after seeing her explosions and asked Michael where he'd met her, implying that he was greatly impressed by her dedication and willingness to help Michael. Victor asked Michael and Fiona to accompany him to an electric pole by a hotel to retrieve Carla's blackmail material folder so they could use it later. As Victor was ready to cast off the boat from shore, however, a sniper shot Victor in the abdomen. Standing by the sniper was Carla, who called Michael to offer him his life in exchange for ending Victor's as the hero. If he did not comply in killing Victor before Management arrived, then she would detonate the boat with the C4 she rigged on board. Fiona and Sam arrived in the nick of time with Fiona successfully killing Carla with her own sniper rifle. The Machine operatives gave pursuit on Sam and Fiona who were forced to flee. Victor realized the gunshot had punctured a vital organ and he was mortally wounded. He begged Michael to kill him so he could maintain his cover that Michael had been operating on The Organization's behalf. After much hesitation, Michael finally relented and shot Victor, sparing him a fate if he had been alive to be interrogated by The Organization although shooting Victor left Michael in tears for a while. Personality Victor was highly psychopathic and sociopathic with little or no disregard for human lives whatsoever. He was also a misanthropist with a strong disregard or dislike for the human race. He was also extremely ruthless with no remorse or mercy for his actions. Victor also enjoyed causing nothing more than destruction and killing people as well which often brought him into conflict with Michael who prefers doing things that doesn't involve innocent people dying. Victor also justified his actions by voicing his belief that no-one, especially operatives or government agents are completely innocent. It was later discovered however that prior to joining the Organization, Victor was a highly skilled operative who cared deeply about his wife and young son but the day they were both killed that tragedy pushed Victor well and truly over the edge and caused him to become the man he is today. Trivia *Victor was the first of Michael's clients to have been killed in the course of a job. Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spy Category:Serial Killers Category:Misanthropes Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Deceased